


Bastard

by slugsies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Creampie, Dubcon Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Niji with a God Complex, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugsies/pseuds/slugsies
Summary: Niji isn't the most thoughtful of lovers.written for @machojuice's Kinktober 2020; day 15 - cum inflation / creampie
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bastard

Niji leaned in to nip at your throat as his hips slapped against your thighs roughly, the sound of skin against skin filling his bedroom. You shuddered and tilted your neck to allow him better access, sighing when you felt him suck a bruise onto your skin.

“God,” you whispered under your breath and snaked a hand between your legs to touch yourself. The blue-haired prince grabbed your wrist and pinned it to the bed instead.

“No, only me - though I can see why you’d get us mixed up,” he crowed. You whined and squirmed, but he was relentless, grabbing your other arm and pinning that one too to make sure that you wouldn’t try again. “You don’t get to touch without permission.”

You chewed your lip in frustration whilst he grinned down at you like a fox in a hen house, enjoying your evident desperation.

A large thrust drove him particularly deep inside of you and you cried out, your walls clenching around him at the sensation. He inhaled through gritted teeth, his smile fading to make way for an expression of pure concentration as the movement of his hips sped up, his brows furrowing.

You swore again, your hands clenching and flexing, and you wished you could grab onto him and dig your nails in. 

Niji grunted in a tell-tale way and you gasped and wriggled.

“Pull out, Niji, don’t -”

“You don’t want me to cum inside you, huh?” he mused in a strained voice, still rutting into you and showing no signs of stopping. Despite how close he was, he always had the ability to have the last word.

“Please, Niji, no -”

He looked you directly in the eyes as his thrusts became sloppy and groaned loudly, managing to grin, when he filled you, his cock twitching and throbbing.

“Sorry,” he said when he caught his breath, though his tone of voice implied that he was anything but.

The blue-haired man pulled out deliberately slowly and admired the mess he had made of you. White coated your walls and dripped out of you, wetting the sheets beneath you, and you wrinkled your nose.

_ Bastard. _

**Author's Note:**

> i hate niji so much i want to wring his neck  
> but also in a sexy way


End file.
